Irreplaceable Content
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: Draco loses something he considered important and it's all Harry's fault. Their friends and family, tired of the arguments and blown up furniture, take matters into their own hands and remind him what's really important.


**Title:**Irreplaceable Content

**Author:** Lady B

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating: **PG13 for language

**Genre:** Romantic Fluff (Duh!)

**Word Count:** approx. 1054 words

**Warnings:** Romance, language and any other thing I can think of.

**Summary:** Draco loses something he considered important and it's all Harry's fault. Their friends and family, tired of the arguments and blown up furniture, take matters into their own hands and remind him what's really important.

**Disclaimer**: JKR makes more money than I do. Please don't sue me.

**Author's Note:** For prompt _#341: Chandelier_ from my hpfanfic10x10 table.

- - -

"I hate you," Draco growled as he faced the wall.

"That's nothing new," came an equally growled reply from the person behind him.

"Don't talk to me," Draco stated, crossing his arms.

"You're the one who won't shut up. I'm just sitting here."

"You're infuriating!" Draco huffed.

"So you've said, for the sixth-millionth time."

"It's your fault we're in this bloody room, locked up like a bunch of prisoners!" Draco shouted, turning to face his opponent. Harry stared back at him, hurt reflecting in his green eyes. Draco clamped down on the urge to pull him into his arms and kiss the hurt away, he was still too angry.

"Why is this my fault? You're the one who likes to throw things!" Harry shouted back.

"I didn't mean to break Granger's family heirloom! It was in my hand before I knew it," Draco stated, running his hands through his hair, "How the hell was I supposed to know it was an heirloom?"

"Gee, I don't know, Draco. Maybe the fact that she told us, on more than one occasion, that it belonged to her great-great-great grandmother?" Harry said in a nasty tone, "And I didn't mean to break your _precious _chandelier either," Harry spat, turning on his heel and walking to the other side of the room.

"Didn't mean-," Draco started, resisting the urge to choke the man, "That chandelier has been in the Malfoy family since time began!"

"Right," Harry drawled, staring at him.

"Okay, a few hundred years maybe. But Harry, it was important to me."

"I explained to you that Brutus tripped me when Ron and I were practicing. How was I supposed to know about the chandelier. You never told me we couldn't use the ballroom to duel."

"I-," Draco began, then stopped. He realized it was true, he hadn't told them they couldn't practice in the ballroom. He sighed.

"I can't replace that chandelier, Harry. They don't make them like that anymore."

"How many times do I have to apologize before you'll believe me?" Harry cried, hurt creeping into his voice, "It seems to me you care more about that stupid chandelier then you do me."

Draco looked up, shocked at the implication.

"Where the hell did you get an idea like that?"

"It's true isn't it? You've been ranting at me about that chandelier for nearly a week! You didn't seem to care that your stupid dog tripped me and I nearly cracked my skull open on the ballroom floor. I had to have stitches in my head, Draco! But no, all you care about is some stupid pieces of glass on wire hangers!" Harry scowled before turning away from him.

Draco couldn't formulate a reply.

_Have I really been that shallow?_ He thought to himself. He had thought he had outgrown it after the war ended 6 years before.

_God I'm such an arse,_ He sighed. He looked at his boyfriend, who was still facing away from him.

"Harry?" He watched Harry's shoulders tense, "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"I don't think sorry is going to be enough anymore, Draco," Harry whispered. That got Draco's attention.

"Wh-what?" Draco gaped. Harry looked at him then and Draco saw the tears falling across his cheeks.

"I've tried to be what you want me to be. I let you pick out my clothes, tell me what to eat, how to eat it, what to speak, when to say it. I can't do it anymore Draco. If you can't love me for who I am, faults and all, then maybe we should end this now."

"Harry-"

"I'm clumsy, I'm not the smartest person in the world, I hate politics and I'd rather spend my Sundays in bed watching telly," Harry continued, hiccuping slightly as he wiped his eyes. Draco chuckled, finally giving in to the urge to pull the other man into his arms. Harry buried his face in Draco's neck.

"Harry. I'm not trying to change you, I don't think I ever could. I just thought you did those things for me. You never speak up about what you're thinking, how you're feeling. How am I supposed to know these things if you don't tell me?"

"I don't know," Harry whispered, as Draco ran his hands up and down his back. He pulled back to stare Harry in the eyes.

"I do love you, Harry, with every fiber of my being and I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're more important to me than some 'pieces of glass on wire hangers'," Draco smiled, getting a chuckle from his long-time boyfriend. He gently wiped his eyes, placing a loving kiss on the pink lips before him, "Forgive me?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Draco Malfoy," Harry sniffled. "But I forgive you."

Draco rested his forehead against Harry's and sighed with relief.

"Our relationship has never been easy, has it?" he laughed.

"It hasn't been conventional, to say the least," Harry grinned.

Both men turned to look at the door as the lock was sprung. It slowly opened to reveal the concerned faces of Hermione, Ron, Remus, Snape, Pansy and Neville.

"Is everything all right?" Remus asked.

"We're fine, Remus," Draco told him, kissing Harry's cheek.

"We're sorry we locked you in, but we got tired of the tension," Neville stated.

"I'm glad you did, actually," Draco replied, "It made me realize that material things are less important than those you love. I almost lost Harry today and I really didn't like that feeling, so you have my undying thanks."

"For some reason, you and Harry work. We just hated seeing you angry at each other," Ron replied. Both Pansy and Snape nodded.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be fine, now," Harry smiled, looking at Draco, "But if you ever feel the need to lock us up again, make sure there's a bed in our general vicinity!"

"Do I really want to ask why?" Snape asked, knowing he'd probably not like the answer.

"Because the make-up sex is bloody fantastic and I don't fancy being shagged on the weight bench!" Harry exclaimed, pointing around the room they had been locked in: the gymnasium.

Everyone laughed as Snape blushed crimson.

And so another Drarry crisis was averted and peace returned to Slythindor Manor once again.


End file.
